The Nervous Game
by GeeImKate
Summary: READ ME.  I'm one-shot, I'm easy to read and most important I'm All Seddie! XD So READ ME.


**This is something I just poof! LOL like everyone else here, I don't own iCarly. I'm not that Cool. =P**

"Carly your turn." The girl starts to fidget on her bracelet as she think of the next thing she'll say.

Sam and Carly got me and Gibby to play this Lying game. The four of us are sitting on the floor in the iCarly studio. Well actually just the three of us, Sam is lying on her back with her hands on the back of her head.

"Okay." Carly straighten up now that she thought of something to tell us. All I gotta do is to figure out if she was lying or telling the truth. "Once, I had a seatmate named Bob Wingaffle who is a total weirdo because he's known for breaking every pencil he laid hands on. Sooner or later I found out that the boy likes me and he asked me out."

She stared at us with a small smile on her lips.

"Lie" Sam said in a confident voice, the blondes currently twisting a key chain on her fingers.

"I dunno… It seems like she's telling the truth." Gibby pondered, eyeing the still smiling Carly. Gibby sure is easily distracted with such little things or maybe because he doesn't know Carly like Sam and I do. Whatever the reason is, Carly sure had him with her innocent smile.

"No way there's a guy named Bob Wingaffle." Sam scoffed. That comment made me smirk and the blonde snapped her head in my direction.

"I say It's True." Gib decided. The two of them stared at me then for Sam was already staring at me. I already know that Carly was lying. If Bob truly existed, surely I must have heard of him before. I smiled.

"Lie." I told them playfully. Sam brought her attention back to her key chain and Carly nodded slightly and bit her lip.

"Well?" Gibby being the only one excited about Carly's false story grabbed a mouth full of chips and ate them. "Is Bob real or not?"

Carly Giggled. "You lost Gib."

"What! Aww man! This is like the third time tonight." The girls laughed. I shook my head. "Alright what do I gotta do?"

"Carls make it interesting." Sam reminded Carly. I drank my wahoo punch as Carly thought of a punishment for Gibby. Hopefully an embarrassing one, but being Gibby is also being shameless. There are only few things in this world that could embarrass Gibby Gibson.

"Ah! I got it." Carly kneeled in front of Gibby. "What would you rather choose, being kissed by Ms. Briggs or to be dumped by Tasha?" hmm… interesting.

"Nice Shay." Sam stared at the now pained looking Gibby. I snickered.

"When you say kiss…. Is it …." Gibby starts to sweat.

"A major Lip lock." Sam snapped at him. I heard him gulped.

"Um.. I love Tasha… so I guess…." He sighed. I'll take the Kiss." He said with a sad expression.

"Aww…" Carly marveled. "That's soo Sweet and Disturbing."

"Wow Gibster, I never knew you were this disgusting. " Sam said with Disgust as I rolled my eyes. She caught me of course; I got a glare from the blonde as a result.

"Ignore her Gibby." I patted his back. "Alright, my turn!" I have a perfect story to tell them and I've been thinking about it before Carly's turn. I'm smirking a bit and I think that got their attention, all of them. Good.

"So, what's your lie?" Gibby asked.

"Gibby!" I shouted as I shook my head.

"Well? Since we started this game none of you told any true story yet! Can you blame me?" He snapped at me, waving his hands in the air.

"Yes." Sam nodded. Carly gave the two of them confused looks and sighed. Gibby sounded mad but not that mad like that time he thought I betrayed him. He was plenty scary that time, though I wouldn't admit it in front of everyone.

"Anyway…. Freddie, go on." Carly gestured me. Gibby was right though, none of us has said any true story but him. I suddenly changed my mind about the story I prepared and changed it to something all three of them would find difficult.

"Um, well… After three and a half years of practice, I now mastered the arts of Loving and Hating a person at the same time." I told them proudly. "Without feeling insanely confused." I pointed.

"True!" Carly shouted with her hand raise up high. Wha-? My story is so mind puzzling but still… Carly's so sure… and soo right. Biscuits!

"Weh-weh-weh-wait." Gibby raise his hands. "Elaborate."

"It's simple. I finally have someone who I hate and love at the same time." I told him simply, while doing my eyebrow thingy. Yeah, the hot stuff.

"True." I turn to my right to look at the blonde next to me who's currently staring at the floor. She said True. How can they be guessing this? Or maybe it's not just a guess… My eyes widen.

"Hmm… I suppose that is true." He mumbled. "Yes! It's True Benson and I ain't gonna loose this time! "

Oh man. "Alright, you're all right." I told them, annoyed.

"Ooh… two alrights in one sentence. That can't be good." Carly sang while Sam and Gibby gave each other knuckle bumps.

"So what do you want me to do?" I see lips puckering and a huge taunting grin from Puckett. "What?" This has Run Freddie written all over it.

The blonde spoke. "We want you to tell us who's this unfortunate person you've bestowed Love and Hatred with."

Like you don't already know. They all have smirks on their lips but I found Sam's especially nerve wrecking.

"Being on the other side is Fun." Gibby told them, smiling widely. I'm gonna die from humiliation and not to mention the fact that I could be seriously beaten up after I told them the answer. I held my confident expression hoping they're not seeing thru it.

"Are you seriously gonna ask another question? Come on guys, you can do better than that! Dare me for ones." I told them though I know I'm gonna regret this later when I'm in pain or unconscious. I gotta admit, with Sam here the possibilities can't be good.

"For a dork you sound so sure of yourself." Sam stared at me with piercing eyes.

"Freddie's right. He wants a dare, let's give him one."

"Yeah!" Gibby put his fist in the air.

"Oh do you have anything in mind Carly?" Hope! Carly c'mon dare me. I'd rather face you dares that Sam's. yikes!

"Uh-huh." She gave Gibby a reassuring look. "I Dare you, to play the nervous game with Sam." Carly said while nodding her head.

Eh?

"The what?" I asked.

"You heard me, the nervous game." She teased. "Now come on!"

"Who cares, we all know he's gonna loose!" Sam Spat at Carly. I think I just gulped. Alright, I can do this. I crawled toward Sam and paused in front of her. She had that adoring scowl on her face. That gave me courage, it means she doesn't like this more than I do. This will be easy.

I raised my hand to touch her forearm. I felt her muscle flex

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No." She spoke with a strong voice, what little hope I had before is now crumbling.

I took a deep breath and slowly moved my hands toward her upper arms all the while keeping an eye on her expression. Her eyes tighten as I stop on her shoulder. I gripped it tightly and moved my face closer to her before I asked.

"Are you nervous Sam?" She stared directly to me like I stared at her. Blue eyes bore into mine.

"No." She spoke after a while and to my astonishment her voice didn't sound as strong as before. Courage came crawling back and I welcomed it with a smile. The blonde's eyes widen as she saw the now smirking smile on my face. Good! I release my grip on her shoulder and moved my knees to crawl closer to her. I felt her moved back a bit.

I brought my face three inches away from hers. Her expression still stubborn looking and that made me smile even more. I'm now on all fours and she's sitting in front of me, my chest above her crossed legs and one of my wrists touching her thigh.

"Are you nervous now?" I spoke slowly.

"No." She said with a voice as low as mine. I closed in the space between us all the while fighting the sudden urge to kiss her. She froze in place as I went past her lips and positioned mine near her ear.

She smelled wonderful. iShe didn't have that strawberry scent like all the other girls do, hers was different. She smelled tropical, I don't know for sure… papaya maybe? Well whatever it is, I know one thing. I like it.

"Saaaam." I whispered. "Nervous now?" My lower lip gazed her earlobe as I wait for her response. She didn't speak but I did feel her shaking her head which cause her smooth cheek to touch mine. I couldn't it anymore, I slowly moved my lips to that wonderful spot just below her earlobe and kissed it.

I heard her gasped and the sound did strange things to my body. Her skin was smooth against my lips and If I'm being honest with myself… I found it hard to stop. _Freddie enough!_

I quickly crawled back moving away from Sam and sat back on my earlier seat.

"I give up. I can't make her nervous." I spoke while pushing my sleeves to my elbow and giving the blonde beauty a playful stare. It looks like she could use a breather, but then she smiled and now it's me who could use a breather. We keep on playing this charade between us but underneath it all, we enjoyed it. The fighting, the teasing even the pain, I know I do.

"That's right Freddork. Not in a million years." She teased returning back to her normal behavior. I saw from the corner of my eye Carly and Gibby giving each other confused looks.

I smirked. I did too make her nervous and she knows it.

"Oh…kay. Well I guess its Sam's turn now." Carly muttered.

Well… this gonna be interesting. The blonde probably has a plan in her head. I have no idea what she's planning but knowing its Sam, I know I'll like it whatever it is.

"She bit her lip you know, What did you whisper to her?" Gibby whispered in my ear.

I chuckled. That's how Freddie-o plays the nervous game.

_Shut up Freddie!_

**=P Any thoughts? Pls state them **

**Kate =]**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

i


End file.
